deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pablo Diaz
Pablo Diaz is a supporting character on Devious Maids. He is Zoila's husband: a good man with a bad sense of humor. He loves his wife very much, but deep down he is unhappy. He and Valentina manage to deal with Zoila's controlling attitude, but eventually both of them are driven away. Ultimately, Pablo and Zoila separate, deciding to take a break from their rocky marriage. Biography 'Early Life' When Pablo was young, he became friends with bad people. One night, they decided to steal a car. They thought they got away with it until they heard the siren of a police car. As a result, Pablo spent 14 months in jail. After he is freed, he meets and marries Zoila. Together they have a daughter named Valentina. Pablo tells his wife that he never wants Valentina to know about his time in jail because he is worried she will be ashamed of him. 'Season 1' Pablo is upset when Zoila storms out on Genevieve because she was helping Valentina with Remi. The whole Diaz family ends up getting a good show when they watch Genevieve be chased by a dog when she came over to apologize. At the Diaz home, Pablo lies on the couch doing nothing. Zoila tells him to get up and clean. Later, Valentina thinks Zoila doesn't love Pablo and that she just settled for him when she lost Henri. Zoila promises that Pablo is the love of her life. Remi approaches Zoila, asking her is she disapproves of the fact that he is dating Valentina given that he is a drug addict. She does not and invites him to dinner with her and Pablo. When he arrives (a bottle of Scotch in tow), he accidentally reveals that he does not know Valentina’s last name. This upsets her even more than her father’s terrible jokes, and she pitches a fit in the middle of dinner, ranting at Remi for knowing nothing about her when she knows literally everything about him. Zoila and Valentina have a conversation about Valentina’s fear that she will always, on some level, be “the help” to Remi, and Zoila proposes a simple solution to her problem: quit. 'Season 2' Pablo is getting ready to eat a very unhealthy lunch - cheese in a tortilla shell. As he prepares to inhale it, Zoila stops him and throws it in the trash. Pablo is furious. The phone then wrings and he answers it - it's Valentina. She tells Pablo that she got a job as a maid working for the Powell's. This infuriates Zoila as she thinks the Powell's are dangerous. Pablo is upset that Zoila won't let their daughter live her life. Later on, after Zoila steals an egg decoration from the Powell's home, Valentina calls Pablo and tells him. Pablo is furious with Zoila and confronts her about this. He tells her that he and Valentina are tired of her being so controlling. He grabs his suitcase and says they need a break. He then proceeds to leave her, but before he does, he promises to eat right. Genevieve is getting Zoila dolled up. Pablo has called and wants to see her. Pablo reveals to Zoila that he is dating a woman named Helen from work and he is bringing Helen as his date to their godson’s graduation party. Zoila is furious and threatens to remove one of his body parts. Then, Genevieve informs Zoila she has to go to her godson’s graduation party. She encourages her to to go find a “handsome successful man” and show up with him on her arm to prove that she doesn’t need Pablo anymore. Later, a florist, named Dave Grant, arrives at Genevieve’s to deliver flowers from her latest admirer, he asks Zoila out and Genevieve persuades her to take him to her godson’s graduation to make Pablo feel bad that she is dating a successful flower shop owner. Zoila takes Dave to her godson’s graduation party, Pablo is shocked to see that she isn’t as “devastated” as she though he would be. Pablo goes to Javier's home, asking if Zoila is here. Javier is a bit surprised but Zoila is furious to see him. Pablo tells Zoila that it is an emergency and he needs her to come with him. She refuses, but he reveals that Valentina is in jail because there was blood in the car. They rush out the door. Later, Zoila and Pablo arrive at the police station and find Remi - who called Pablo - in the waiting room. Remi tells them Valentina is being questioned, and the cops refuse to let Remi see her. Zoila and Pablo go in the room where is Valentina; she is eased to see them. The young girl tells to her parents she knows it looks bad but she swears she did anything wrong. A cop tells them she has refused to answer any questions and hasn’t been charged with anything, so Pablo tells him they can take her home. The cop strongly advises Valentina to cooperate, but they leave any ways. That night, at their home, Zoila and Pablo question Valentina about the blood in her car, she confesses that it was Ethan's blood and he got stabbed while he was robbing Spence's house. Zoila insists they call the police because they killed someone, but Valentina doesn’t want to ruin Ethan’s life. Pablo confesses to Valentina that he spent 14 months in jail when he was her age because he stole a car with his friends. He tells her he does not wanted her to know about it because Pabo thinks Valentina would be ashamed of him. Then, Pablo tells her he doesn’t want her to make the same mistake. Later, Zoila and Pablo are making plans with a lawyer to accompany Valentina to the station. Zoila offers to cook him dinner, and he confesses that his girlfriend Helen isn’t “much of a cook.” They discuss their new relationships, and how happy they are. Pablo points out they always made a great team, and then kisses Zoila. Zoila wakes up next to Pablo, and realizes she had sex with him the night before. She heads out to the kitchen to get her and Pablo a cup of coffee when Valentina catches her. Zoila asks her what she is doing here and Valentina answers that she has to meet with the police to talk to them about Ethan so she decided to spend the night. Then, Valentina realizes Zoila has two cups of coffee and she tells to her mother she likes Javier because he is really nice. But, then the doorbell rings and Javier is at the door, saying to Zoila he has pastelitos so they can have their breakfast together. Zoila heads to the park with him, and then Pablo comes out of the bedroom, and announces he and Zoila are getting back together to a confused Valentina. Later, Valentina goes to Genevieve's house, in order to talk with her mother. She congratulates her with irony because Pablo told her they are getting back together. Zoila says Pablo is probably confused and Valentina says it is because Zoila slept with him. Then, she adds if she does not want to come back with him she needs to tells him. However, Zoila says she does not know who she wants really between Pablo and Javier. She says she needs to think about it, but Valentina says she must talk about this to Javier, because if he discovers the truth by himself and he will be broke. The next day, Zoila arrives at home, after she get tested for Genevieve's kidney. She finds Pablo sitting in the living-room, she reveals to him they have had a great time but she isn't going to take him back, and he shouldn't look too far in to their hook-up, because she still cannot forgive him what he did to her. He begs her to take him back, but she says she is going out of town, referring to the trip to Paris that Javier planned, and they can talk about it when she returns. Later on, Genevieve gets a call from Dr. Kimball. He reveals that someone has agreed to donate their kidney to her - Pablo. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 204 06.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters